The present invention generally relates to a drywall spray gun. More specifically, the invention is a rechargeable drywall spray gun.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drywall spray gun that saves time and money compared to a traditional drywall spray gun.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drywall spray gun that operates in an environment such as a home under construction that does not have electrical power.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drywall spray gun that includes a corresponding stand to securely pour drywall material into the drywall spray gun.
What is really needed is a drywall spray gun that saves time and money compared to a traditional drywall spray gun that operates in an environment such as a home under construction that does not have electrical power that includes a corresponding stand to securely pour drywall material into the drywall spray gun.